Games of the Assassin
Hello, this is a collab between Henriot5, Kelzod, and MinecraftPastaWriter. There are traits to this story. If you are killed, then that's kind of it for your character. Please happen to take this seriously. Jokes ARE allowed, but please don't overflow. This pasta is going to be rather gory and if you are not one for violence, this isn't for you. These are the characters. Plot A slew of protagonists were hand-picked and sent to a location to compete with the most professional assassin there is. The assassin's game is to kill off each and every player. They all have an exact hour on their hands to hide from the assassin. They are armed with weapons, but is it enough to keep the cold-blooded murderer at bay? Characters Henriot5 Kelzod MinecraftPastaWriter Shrautsticks SweetPsychoGamerGirl Guest (A Fandom User) TheCuckooMinion BellaSword Revearopium More coming soon! Prologue He ran through the woods, desperate to get away. Tripping over branches and roots laid everywhere among the everlasting maze of trees. Sweat ran down the man's face, his heart beating faster than ever before. He found himself taking shelter in an abandoned locker room. It looked like a mental asylum for him. Everything was tossed around, glass shattered among the floor, vines hanging, and dried blood painted among the floors and walls. He prayed that this wasn't the blood of his friend, and hoping that they were still somewhere out there, alive. Out of nowhere, footsteps interrupted his thoughts. He panicked as soft as he could, trying to scatter around the area for a hiding place. The steps only got closer and louder, which made it harder for the poor man. Eventually, he had found an unlocked locker. It seemed big enough to hide in, so he tiptoed toward it. He slid in and shut the door. He felt secure until he could feel a certain breath go down his shoulder. It suddenly felt crowded in there, as he was being pushed up against the door. He begins to worry, especially when he hears these words come from behind him; "I found you," the voice whispered. A demonic-like giggle coming after. Suddenly, he was forcefully pushed out of the locker, landing on the steel floor. And when he looked back to the locker, there he was before him. The person he was running from; an assassin. With a evil expression covered by his mask, he drew a knife from his back. The blade was sharpened from top to bottom. He could see the assassin was willing to use it on him. But, suddenly; the assassin lends out a hand for the man. "Come on." The assassin insisted. Regretfully, he takes the hand and lifts up. The assassin pats the man on the shoulder, saying. "Don't feel too bad kid... You tried your hardest." He said, beginning to tighten the grip on the man's shoulder. From there, everything went in slow motion for the man, as he was held tight by the killer. Right in front of him, he sees the blade rush right for him. It only got closer and closer, and then the pain settled in. The blade was now deep in his stomach, and almost out his back. The man could only scream in pain as the blade only descended deeper and deeper inside. The assassin then rips the blade forcefully out of his stomach, and lets go of the grip. In result, the man falls to the floor. With his hand covering the entire wound, and his right hand up against another locker; he began pleading for mercy. "PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME!" The man cried. "Sorry kid, rules are rules. I find you, you don't get away safely. It's the end. I don't hand mercy out like a birthday present, and never will. It doesn't help either that in my 20 years of this path I chose, I never once spared a victim. Not for mercy, not for passion. You my friend? You're no different from the rest of them." The assassin truthfully answered. As the information filled the man's ears, he began to give up hope. Was he going to die right in front of this monster? Being a mess of maroon scattered among the tiled floor? Is there any chance of redemption at this point? The man, unfortunately found that answer out too soon. Exactly right in front of the assassin, did the man die of blood loss. "Damn, that was one of the easiest kills yet." The assassin laughed, before heading out. Chapter 1 WIPCategory:Collabs Category:Unfinished Category:Blood Category:Not minecraft Category:Gore